Just a joke, right?
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: He was sleeping... just sleeping... But he didn't show any signs of dimming, or breathing. Yuma's just in the denial stage. He's gone, but he doesn't want to accept it. (Spoilers for Episode 144-146)


**Me: Heh. I wrote another drama, since Zexal ends in a week...**

**Rinko: She's drunk.**

**Me: I don't drink. Zexal ends in a week.**

**Rinko: Um, Ao? You should take a break.**

**Me: In a... week...**

**Rinko: We don't own Zexal. Now Ao, take some rest.**

**Me: In a weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek.**

* * *

"Hey Astral...? Wake up... It's me, Yuma..." Yuma said, shaking Astral.

After their duel, the door said that Yuma will lose his "most important thing". Astral, who was unconscious after the duel, started glowing, and was suddenly threw into the door. Yuma ran as fast as he could, in hopes of reaching Astral, but he failed.

And when he opened his eyes, Astral was beside him. Sleeping quietly.

...He was sleeping,right?

"Yuma... Is Astral..." Kotori started. She stopped when she heard Yuma laugh.

"He's sleeping, Kotori. Better not wake him." Yuma said, between his laughing.

V and IV decided to go near them. V then placed a hand on Astral's head, then his forehead.

"V-Nii-sama?" III asked. IV then shook his head. Everyone gasped.

"Yuma, Astral's..."

"I know, he's sleeping. He must be tired, especially after that duel." Yuma interrupted.

"Tch. Denial stage." IV muttered. Everyone turned to him.

"Eh? What's that?" Tokunosuke asked.

"It's when a person doesn't want to know a person has... left. Instead, they just say to themselves that the person is sleeping. They know the truth, but they don't want to accept it." V explained. Anna and Fuuya then looked at Yuma, and then at Astral.

"Does that mean, Astral's really..."

"Yes." Kotori sobbed. "He's... gone..." Cathy added for her.

"What are you guys talking about? Astral's right here." Yuma said, pointing to Astral who was 'sleeping' in his arms. Astral didn't show any sign of breathing, or dimming, though.

"Yuma." Droite started. "You know the truth." Droite added.

"What are you talking about?" Yuma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yuma. Astral's dead." Gauche said. Yuma then closed his hands.

"No he's not. Astral's sleeping." Yuma said, his voice sounding... hurt.

"He _doesn't _sleep, remember? You told us so." Tetsuo said, crossing his arms.

"Well, he slept during My duel with Eliphas, My and Vector's duel with Gilag..." Yuma started saying.

"Yuma. Astral was in a coma in your duel with Eliphas." V interrupted.

"And your duel with Gilag, he became weak due to the sphere field." Kotori added.

"Well, he must be tired." Yuma said, holding back his tears.

That's when Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, and Fuuya grabbed him, causing him to let go of Astral.

"What are you guys-"

"You know the truth, Yuma." V said, as he and IV went near Astral.

"...Where do you want to bury him?" IV asked Kotori, Cathy, and Anna.

"Well... we had a spot for him near the ocean..."

"You can't bury someone that's alive!" Yuma said.

Then V slapped him.

The same way Kotori did when he was worried for Astral.

And when Kaito slapped him, since he was losing control of himself.

"Yuma! You are wide awake! When are you going to accept it?!" V asked. IV gulped.

"Uh-oh. Bro's patience has finally drained..." IV muttered.

"Accept what?!" Yuma asked, rubbing his cheek.

**"ACCEPT THE FACT THAT OUR FRIEND HAS DIED!" **Kotori screamed, her tears falling from her eyes.

"I-I don't want to accept that as well... But if we don't accept it..." Cathy started.

"We'll be living in a world full of lies!" Takashi screamed, as Tokunosuke let go of Yuma, then started crying.

"Astral's not..."

He remembered Astral's last words before he passed out.

_I must do something to end your contract with the door. You gained that power... in exchange for your most important thing. And that is your heart to believe in others. However... I cannot allow you to lose that. That is important, not just for you, but for others as well! Therefore; I will pay the price._

Yuma screamed, tying to break free from Tetsuo's grip.

"ASTRAL WOULDN'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME! HE PROMISED THAT!" Yuma screamed.

"III, and Kotori, can you go to Yuma's house, and tell his sister what happened?" V asked.

"Yes, V-nii-sama." III obeyed.

"Yes sir." Kotori obeyed.

"ASTRAL! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO ANYWHERE! YOU WOULDN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!"

As Yuma kept screaming, and crying, Two spirits were watching him from afar.

It was Shark and Kaito.

"Tch. The dumbass is going berserk." Shark observed. Kaito nodded in agreement.

"Astral ended the contract for Yuma. But the result is horrifying..." Kaito observed.

Somewhere in the Astral World, Ena, and the rest of her people, watch as Yuma cry in agony, for the lost of his best friend.

"Astral..." Ena muttered, wiping her tears from her eyes.

* * *

**Rinko: ...so... that's the way Ao's ending it. Geez, Dramabomb. This is like, an alternate version of "Salty Tears!". Except with more drama, hmpf.**

**Me: In a WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK.**

**Rinko: Writers, I'm begging you; Please don't make _this _the ending, and please don't make it end like DM.**

**Review if ya like! Or Review if ya cried!**


End file.
